


ill be here, now

by wickedkopech



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, Protective Cheryl Blossom, Riverdale High School, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Backstory, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, nerd toni topaz
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24318265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedkopech/pseuds/wickedkopech
Summary: cheryl blossom is riverdale highs head bitch in charge, no doubt.. but what happens when one curious pink-haired girl comes stumbling into her halls?
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Kudos: 18





	ill be here, now

riverdale highs halls were like a lions den for anyone who dares step foot in them.

unluckily for riverdale highs newest, toni topaz, this was her first day, and she stopped dead in the middle of the hallway

"watch it!"  
toni whipped around to be faced with a bright amount of red

she immediately pulled her books to her face, trying to avoid the blush on her cheeks

"watch, out jesus.."  
a blonde says piping up behind the redhead

"oh.. sorry im new"  
toni says finally realizing she was having a standoff in the middle of the hallway right now

the redhead scoffs  
"not my problem, move plebe! you reak of cigarettes and fireball.."

tonis heart stops beating out of her chest  
"excuse me?"  
the shorter girl says making sure she gets closer to the redhead to give her more of her scent, she had just been at work before school, the reason for the smell

"SHOO! trailer trash? or do i need to make you move myself..?"  
the redhead threats

toni still doesnt back down  
the blonde behind the redhead pushes toni and her books to the floor

"maybe next time, youll move?"  
the redhead says flipping her hair stepping over toni, the blonde following like a puppy dog

toni stands up brushing off her jeans, walking over to her locker, she was appalled..

toni was, per say.. a nerd?  
which was something that did not swing at this school

everyone at this school was either, crazy smart  
or filthy rich

scholarships,  
is what it was about..  
how you got them, was handled in 2 ways

you either hung with the girls who wore the prada,  
or the geniuses who figured out how to make the prada

lets just say there were very few.. 'prada makers'  
at riverdale high

toni was stupid smart, her old school was on the other side of the town,  
the southside..

those two words alone could send shivers down any northsiders spines

in this town, it was mansions, with drug lords  
or trailer homes with drug dealers

no in-between

toni has been tossed around by family for years, shes currently living in her own trailer home  
with the few money, she has made working at the white wyrm

"toni? is that your name?"  
the pink-haired girl was snapped out of her trance at her locker by a short raven-haired girl, standing a few feet away

"hi! im uh, veronica lodge your tour guide!"  
veronica extended out her arm, toni gladly took it in her tiny hand

"alright lets get started shall we?"  
the shorter girl says while motioning towards the hallway, now empty

"yeah.."  
toni says following veronica, was everyone at this school just good-looking?

___________________________________

"and that concludes the tour! hows your first day been so far?"  
veronica says smiling whipping around, her raven-hair following

"meh.. i had an odd standoff with this gir-"  
toni was cutoff,

"ronnie!"  
toni heard an all too familiar voice rushing towards them

"cher!"  
veronica said back as a redhead practically tackled her, smothering her face with kisses

tonis smile dropped,  
"oh.. hi, again.."

"ronnie.. what is the trailer t- girl.. doing with you?"  
the redhead says pulling veronica in closer

"oh, toni? i was giving her a tour.. shes new, have you two met yet?"  
the redhead tugs a smile up her face

"i dont think we have.. no.."  
she extends her hand out,

"im cheryl, cheryl blossom. you must be the new girl.."  
toni avoids her hand

"yeah.. i am.."

**Author's Note:**

> hoping u enjoyed it, mwah:)<3


End file.
